thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Put it Down
Chica relishes in a man giving his all during sex. Lyrics ''Chorus: Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah, yeah, yeah Pre-Chorus: If I frown, boy, really frown Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah Let me feel you put it down, baby Put it down, yeah Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah, yeah, yeah, hey Chorus: Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah, yeah, yeah 1: Put it down in it Get me wet as all fuck, Horseshoe Falls with it Swirlin' all around, he make my pussy sound squishy Treat me like his side chick but he put it down in it, Bitch, I'm wet as fuck, cherry he done struck Your ass out of luck Hot like fire truck, his dick, I'mma suck Eat like a woodchuck (Cray, cray) Left me so awestruck (Yay, yay) Met today and once he taste that shit, I got him stuck (Oh my Kahn) Can you see that she a flat ass? She a mad bitch, fuck her comrades Fuck my shit, if he don't beat it, then that shit's sad I'mma take him to Brazil and get his shit waxed Pre-Chorus: If I frown, boy, really frown Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah Let me feel you put it down, baby Put it down, yeah Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah, yeah, yeah, hey Chorus: Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah, yeah, yeah 2: D to the TR, got your GF? She's an eater Got these n---as in my crotch 'Cause that dick is mine, and I love those inches, look, look Pregnant? Not I, 'cause I got cum in my eyes Get a girl between my thighs, be safe, 'cause you cannot trust these guys I don't scream, my pussy's tight like Wanda Thick like Bayonetta, ride or die like Honda Call me on a Monday, might be suckin' penis You don't want your man snatched, best learn how to treat him Pre-Chorus: If I frown, boy, really frown Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah Let me feel you put it down, baby Put it down, yeah Baby, let me feel you put it down Grab on my ass, baby, make me say "wow", yeah, yeah, yeah, hey Chorus:'' Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah (Baby, please don't you drown) Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah (Baby, please don't you drown) Let me feel you put it down Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah (Baby, please don't you drown) Let me feel you put it down, yeah Don't drown, don't drown, don't drown, yeah, yeah, yeah (Baby, please don't you) Trivia * Horseshoe Falls is the largest of the three waterfalls that make up Niagara Falls. * When Chica says, "Get a girl between my thighs, be safe, 'cause you cannot trust these guys," she's saying that whenever she wants to have the safest sex possible and not contract any diseases (even though she's immune to Earthrealm illnesses) or get pregnant, she has sex with girls.